Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple mobile devices with one or more base stations.
Reductions in both the size and cost of mobile devices and base stations may increase their marketability. Devices in wireless communication systems are increasingly configured to operate on multiple radio frequency (RF) bands utilizing multiple transmission technologies. One such way to reduce both the size and cost of mobile devices and base stations is the use of duplexers. However, a device that operates on multiple radio frequency (RF) bands and that utilizes multiple transmission technologies has traditionally required a separate duplexer for each radio frequency (RF) band and for each transmission technology. Traditionally, these separate duplexers have design constraints that prevent them from being used in integrated circuits. Instead, discrete duplexers have been used, increasing both the cost and printed circuit board area. Benefits may be realized by an improved duplexer that is integrated in an integrated circuit.